Harry Potter and the Veela's curse
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: Harry has just defeated Voldemort and when he wakes up he is in a freaky dungeon with Fleur and Gabrielle. Where he gets the curse of the Veela and becomes one. unfortunately only girls can be Veela's Rated M for sexual themes and other stuff. meet Rose Lily Potter Parts of the story in French. RoseakaHarry/Viktor FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE VEELA'S CURSE**

**IN THIS HARRY POTTER STORY GABRIELLE MUST REPAY HARRY FOR SAVING HER IN THE SECOND CHALLENGE OF THE TWIWIZARD TOURNAMENT THAT SHE MUST GIVE HIM THE VEELA'S MOST POWERFUL POSSESSIAN.**

**FIRST HARRY POTTER FIC PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME**

**HARRY POV**

When I woke up it was right after I have killed Voldemort. I was on top of the world as the best wizard who ever lived. That was til I learned about Gabrielle. She was Fleur's little sister of 11 years today. Fleur never thanked me for saving her and that was when she called. And by called she came to my house and captured me.

**FLEUR POV**

I was so sad about what I had to do but it was to save my sister. I had done everything already except get the sacrifice. Harry was needed because he saved Gabrielle life. And if a veela's life is saved then the most powerful possession a veela can give her savoir is either life time solitude for another veela or are greatest gift.

I strapped Harry in and then said. "'Arry wake up... 'Arry Wake up... 'Arry Wake up... 'Arry wake up." I called gently as I nudge him. He awoke and said. "Fleur is that you and why am I wearing a dress?" He asked stupidly so I said. "Yes it is me now I am sorry about what is about to 'appen. But for saving my sister she must give you the veela's curse and the dress is what you will need." Harry then tried to get up and couldn't seeing the invisible barrier blocking him and keeping him tied down. "Wait what is the veela's curse... and aren't you only a quarter veela and am I wearing your underwear?" I merely just reply with. "When a human saves a veela of any sorts half, quarter, eighth, or full veela it must be done other wise the veela that was saved and the person who saved her will die. So now there is two parts of the curse. If you are a veela already she serves you as a mate but since you aren't a veela you must take some of her blood... and become a veela. And no the panties are yours we bought them for you."

Harry was shocked he then said. "Wait I don't wear panties... wait does that mean I will become a girl due to the curse?" This was the hard part when I said. "Yes their isn't any all veela's are female and the ritual to turn you into a veela will turn you into a girl." He yelled at me for a little bit then I said. "You will be gone from the eyes of people wanting to kill you this is a blessing! You will be reborn and will be a veela the powers you will obtain!"

I knock him out with a flick of my wand and called for Gabrielle.

**GABRIELLE POV**

I have aged greatly due to being saved by Harry though at the wedding I was 11 I am 17 now. I have finally finished the ritual.

I step over Harry's body so beautiful and musclear. I raised my wand and said. " Mère et père hecate Merlin, je vous invite à rembourser mes dettes que ce corps mortel d'un Harry Potter qui m'a sauvé de la sirènes maintenant il est temps pour ce jeune homme de devenir une jeune femme Vélane!" I call and as my blood slowly etch out of a small cut I have it flows into Harry through his veins. The transformation started. He was awake as the process goes on.

**HARRY POV**

the transformation was horrible and painful. First off when the blood went into my veins it went straight to my heart fusing it to make my blood veela's blood. As I slowly what I believe is dying my blood that isn't veela blood is either retracting from my veins or leaving me through any way possible. I was crying blood, I was peeing blood, I was spitting blood, my ears were leaking blood. As the blood gets out of me new blood pulses in. The dress I was wearing must have been charmed because the blood never touched it. As the veela blood went through my veins I started to feel lighter as my body started to get smoother and produce curves.

My chest started to expand making the dress and the bra I was wearing grow more tight and fitter. The bra suddenly snapped as my breast grew bigger and bigger. Somehow I could tell that Fleur and Gabrielle thought I would have smaller boobs. They kept going but the pace was slowing down. They were growing by half a cup probably every 2 minutes. The process took 12 minutes for my chest alone. As the blood circulated around my body I felt my head to change. My thick head started to shrink and my hair lengthened by several feet.

My entire body was shrinking now but then the veela blood got to the part of my body I hated going through during the transformation. My privates as the blood went in it started to shrink and everything went inside as I slowly become a woman. I felt a bit of happiness then I heard a small voice in my head that said. "Sorry Harry but now its my time to shine." I blacked out.

**FLEUR POV**

As I waited for Harry's transformation to finish I got up and checked if it was done. Gabrielle was working on changing Harry's identity, name, and get everything else done. As I walked down to the dungeon I saw Harry was already transformed. He had what I think was F sized breasts which is strange usually a boy who becomes a veela has small breasts and they grow later on. As I gently walk over to him I see that the high heels I got him fit perfectly. They were magical to grow with your feet though they never came off unless token off by your mate. As I wake Harry up I see that his hair changed from Raven black to blond.

"Hey Fleur I just had the weirdest hangover and I became a girl with giant boobs..." He had touched his chest when he said boobs feeling the dress and his breasts. He said what he had said in a high pitch voice very feminent. As he got up he said. "Fleur where is a mirror?" He asked and I summoned 10 to surround him so he saw every inch of him. As he stared at the mirror he said. "Fleur is it normal for a boy to wake up a girl after killing Voldemort?"

**HARRY POV**

I looked at my self in the mirror. I had F sized breasts... wait how did I know that. Must be either a woman's institution or being a veela. I was about 5 6 and was wearing a pure white cocktail dress. My bra had fallen off due to it snapping. My panties were still attached but they were squeezing into my but. I felt a surprisingly good feeling to it though. As I looked at myself I looked hot.

"Fleur is it normal to look like how I do?" I asked her and the mirrors vanish and she said. "Well normally a boy turn girl will usually have around B or C cups but for you... its strange normally if you would have been a veela you gain one or two more cup sizes. But for you I say you gained several maybe but they fit you better...ish" Harry just turned to her grabbed his wand and said. "_stupefy!" _She then just chuckled at him and said. "Your wand won't work. Veela's who are wizards only can do magic with wands made with veela hair your own veela hair. We will have a wizard make you one when you leave. But another thing about veela's are they need a mate. And due to the war they are forcing all veela's of wizardly powers to mate. We decided tonight you will have to learn. The ways of the females and then you will have to find a boyfriend-"

I cut her off at the last part I yelled. "WAIT A BOYFRIEND!?" I half yelled half asked as she flinched at me. I started to have a nervous break down as I got into a fetal position. I started to wait til Fleur said. "Wait right here Harry I will be right back." As Fleur ran up stairs I just waited till she came down and put a potion in my mouth and said. "Drink it!" As I drank it I felt it go through my veins. I felt weird until I felt my breasts were getting hard. I felt lower regions getting harder and expanding it all felt good.

"What was that potion you gave me?" I asked her as I saw she had gave me and then she said. "A potion to get you more interested in love now first were going to Victoria Secrets and get you a all new wardrobe and then get you a bit drunk then get you a little drunk. Now lets go!" She said

**FLEUR POV**

As we walked to the local mall I pulled a wand out and charmed Harry to speak 30 new languages such as French, Bulgarian, etc. As we got to the mall Harry started to speak French when I said.

"Harry nous avons besoin de vous obtenir un nouveau prénom avant d'aller au centre commercial., Et ne vous inquiétez pas je vous charmer à parler parfaitement français et autres langues."

Harry said in perfect French. "Quel est mon nom?"

Gabrielle said. "J'ai décidé de vous désormais surnommé Rose Lily Decour permet maintenant aller te chercher des vêtements neufs."

Harry wait I mean Rose started to walk towards the mall when she said. "Now lets go shopping." Rose started to run through the mall. As she rounded the corner she went into Victoria secret and said. "Now I will need a whole bunch of new clothes. New underwear and maybe a new hair style." As we walk into Victoria secret Rose walked over to the underwear center and grabbed 10 different pairs of underwear. 10 panties 10 bras all laced and all different colors. As she went to try them on Gabrielle got some and I thought maybe this could be a good time to get new underwear to excite Bill. As I picked out a few I hoped that Rose was having fun.

**ROSE POV**

As I tried on the bra's I looked into the mirror. I look sexy. I mean sure the transformation hurt and was painful but ever since that potion Fleur gave me I started to just get more relaxed. I like being a woman it was just that potion... that potion! I take off the bra's and panties get dressed and run out to see Fleur and said. "What really did that potion do!" I said and she just said. "It made you hornier... and it taught you everything about female side... such as using tampons and birth control. Though it makes you more feminent now just go pay for your clothes the potion will never ware off. So you gotta get use to being a woman its actually better then being a man." I just said.

"Like what?" Then She said "Well there is sex, being able to get manicures and new hair styles, and even massages I get massages from Bill every so often and its so relaxing. Lets get massages!" After buying the underwear we got massages and went to get new clothes. When we arrived I just grabbed a couple things Fleur said.

"Now lets go get drunk!" She said and we all ran to get drunk. As we walked into a wizard pub Fleur said to the bartender. "3 apple martinez's." As she brought 3 green drinks over to us she said. "See any hot guys?" As I looked around I saw some people who looked like a quidditch team with red and black.

"That one guy looks hot." I said pointing towards one guy from the quidditch team. We all got 3 more apple martinez's and I said. "That is good. Though I think I am drunk. Though I got a idea. When that quidditch player goes to buy more drinks I am going to go talk to him and make out with him.

As I walk up to him I order three more martinez's chugged two right in front of him and then said. "Want one?" He goes to order one when I say. "You can drink this one. As he reach for it I place it right between my breasts and he says. "Uh how am I gonna to drink this?" I just say. "Maybe we can go like this." I grab the drink out drank it and then kissed him. I let the drink go into his mouth as he returns the kiss. We make out and as we do I open up my mouth inviting his tongue in and as he sent it over I opened my eyes to see a bulge in his pants so I put my hand on it and he said. "My house or yours?" I just said. "Yours."

**FLEURS POV**

So when Rose left with the quidditch player I sent Gabrielle back home with her wand and I went to see Bill. He was already in bed but I wanted to have fun. I woke him up and attacked him with my mouth.

**GABRIELLE POV**

When I got back home I was horny like my sister and Rose. So I started to search for a guy when I thought of something. Rose is hot... wait does that mean I am a lesbian? As I stared at myself in the mirror I thought of that... am I a lesbian and if so what will my sister think? Or the government?

**ROSE POV**

I was making out with him as we went to his house. As we went to the bed he put his hands underneath my shirt gripping my breasts. As he did I moaned in pleasure and said. "Fuck me."

**THE NEXT DAY STILL ROSE'S POV**

When I woke up I was naked with one hand on the quidditch guy's cock and two of my fingers in my well lets just say privates. When I got up I finally saw who the quidditch guy was... he was Viktor Krum! I just had sex with Viktor Krum!


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER AND THE VEELA'S CURSE**

**AN SO I HAVE BEEN GONE A LITTLE BIT WILL I AM A BIT LAZY. BUT I LOVE ALL THE VIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND OTHER STUFF. WELL ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER... NOW WHEN WE JUST LEFT OFF HARRY OR SHOULD I SAY ROSE...**

***BANG***

**SORRY... BECAUSE OF HARRY BEING A D*** EVEN THOUGH SHE HAS NONE...**

***BANG***

**SCREW YOU ROSE **

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG***

**STOP BLOWING UP MY COMPUTER I WANT TO START THE STORY OFF OF WHEN YOU HAD SEX WITH VIKTOR KRUM... WAIT A MINUTE I JUST REMEMBER SOMETHING DIDN'T HARRY SAVE FLEUR IN THE MAZE? I MEAN WHEN KRUM STUNNED HER. OKAY I AM BREAKING THE FIFTH WALL... JUST NEED TO STOP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY... NOW I WILL MAKE THREE MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS AND THEN IT WILL BE OVER. LETS START**

** VIKTOR POV**

Last night all that happened was I met Rose we got a little more drunk... maybe a couple more martinezes then I should have had but yeah... anyway we got to drunk, had sex, and I found out that she was a veela that made me learn everything about her through sex... yeah the author stole that from that American Dad episode but this time it merged... she learned everything about me too.

**note anyone who thinks he learned about Harry and not Rose well Rose not wanting to lose him used some magic and made fake memorys.**

As we I got up I saw her staring at me with a hand on my privates and her other hand in hers... I can not lie that I was a bit turned on. She looked a bit in shock so I said. *1* "Is something wrong Rose?" She just said. "Your Viktor Krum..." She said in shock well that happens when ladys wake up in bed with me its always shocking. "Yes Rose it is I... crap is it 8 I needed to be at quidditch practice 3 hours ago... I will just call in sick... or say I am looking for a mate." I look at Rose she was beautiful.

"Do you mean me?" Rose asked I just stare at her and said. "Yes why not I already know most of the stuff about you... and how you are in bed." She blushed and I just chuckled and kissed her. Even though we are both naked it felt okay.

"So want to go play quidditch?" I asked her.

**ROSE'S POV**

I stared at the awakward request and then remember that he been playing quidditch since he was 7... wait how did I know that... I don't read up about him... this is strange. "Sure got a broom and some quidditch robes that would fit me?" I thought he probably would have another broom but I didn't know if he would have robes for me... thats when it all got weird.

So he took me to his broom collection after getting dress. Then we went to a pink room. "This is where my sister stays when she comes over. I bought her some quidditch robes for her birthday. I think they might fit you. Their in the closet."

As I walk into the room I look into the closet and grabbed the robes I saw they were about 1 or 2 inches to long so I just folded them up. Viktor came over and kissed my neck when I had it on and said. "So what do you want to do... Seeker challenge?"

As we raced towards the snitch after giving it a 30 minute head start. We were going after the snitch when I thought. The Marcus Flint. I dove and so did he. We both plummeted down to the ground as we dove. Just then I seen a wild curse come past us. Sent by a death eater that found me. The brooms slipped out from underneath us. We crashed dying on impact. My last thoughts were I love him.

**I QUIT I CAN NOT CONTINUE I DON'T WANT SHORT CHAPTERS... I WILL PROBABLY MAKE ANOTHER ONE OF THESE STORYS BUT I THINK IT WILL JUST BE A HARRY IS A GIRL STORY LIKE A HARRIET STORY. I AM SORRY... DON'T HATE ME JUST I NEVER WROTE A POTTER STORY SO PLEASE JUST DON'T HATE ME.**


End file.
